1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test pattern signal generator for generating test pattern signals to perform inspection and adjustment of a display device in manufacturing display devices using a CRT, a liquid crystal or the like, and to an inspection method of the display device using the test pattern signal generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 is a constitution diagram showing a prior art display device inspection and adjustment process. In FIG. 5, numeral 1 designates a display device to be inspected and adjusted, numeral 2 designates a palette holding the display device 1 thereon, numeral 3 designates a conveyer for conveying a plurality of palettes 2 in the direction indicated by the arrow, each palette 2 holding the display device 1, numeral 4 designates a plurality of workbenches arranged along the conveyer 3, numeral 5 designates a test pattern signal generator on each workbench 4, numeral 6 designates a cable led from the test pattern signal generator 5, numeral 7 designates a connector being installed at the top end of the cable 6 and connected to the display device 1, and numeral 8 designates a worker positioned next to each workbench 4 for performing inspection and adjustment.
Next, operation will be described.
When the palettes 2 each holding the display device 1 are conveyed on the conveyer 3, each worker 8 first connects the connector 7 to the display device 1. Next, an operation switch (not shown) on the test pattern signal generator 5 is operated, and a prescribed test pattern signal is selectively generated and then inputted through the cable 6 and the connector 7 to the display device 1.
The test pattern signal is mainly composed of a synchronous signal and a pattern data signal, and causes a prescribed test pattern to appear on a screen (1a FIG. 2) of the display device 1.
FIG. 6 shows examples of test patterns, where FIG. 6(a) shows an example of our all white raster 9 and FIG. 6(b) shows an example of a lattice pattern 10 on the screen 1a. Using such various test patterns, adjustment of various characteristics such as screen size, luminance, screen position, and the like is performed.
Since the inspection and adjustment work of the display device 1 in the prior art is performed as above described, the worker 8 must always connect the connector 7 to the display device 1 before performing inspection and adjustment, and must detach the connector 7 after finishing inspection and adjustment. Consequently, there is a drawback in that the work of individual worker 8 becomes bothersome, and working efficiency is decreased while fatigue is increased.
Also the test pattern signal generator 5 is constituted by an operation switch section for selecting test patterns and a test pattern signal source circuit section being integrated, and therefore becomes large scale. Since one test pattern signal generator of such large scale is allocated to each worker 8, problems exist in that the test pattern signal generator is inconvenient to handle.